The present invention relates to a convection oven for cooking of food products.
One embodiment of the invention includes a convection oven having a cooking chamber for holding the food to be cooked. The cooking chamber has an upper enclosure member and a lower enclosure member. A housing is attached to the upper enclosure member. The housing has a central portion and at least one arm extending outwardly from the central portion to beyond the outer edge of the upper enclosure member. Attached to the housing is a heater for heating air within the cooking chamber and an air-moving means for moving air within the cooking chamber. The housing is configured so that cool air flows from a peripheral portion of the arm into the central portion of the housing and then is expelled from the arm over the upper surface of the upper enclosure member.
An alternative embodiment of the invention includes a convection oven designed to rest on a supporting surface such as a countertop. The oven has a frame including a base member which rests on the supporting surface and at least two upright members which extend upwardly from the base member. A cooking chamber for holding food to be cooked is removably supported by the frame and includes an upper enclosure member and a lower enclosure member. A housing is attached to the upper enclosure member. Attached to the housing is a heater for heating air within the cooking chamber and an air-moving means for moving air within the cooking chamber.
A further embodiment of the invention includes a convection oven having a frame and designed to rest on a supporting surface such as a countertop. The oven has a cooking chamber for holding food to be cooked which includes a lower enclosure member for holding the food, and an upper enclosure member for covering the upper enclosure member. A housing is attached to the upper enclosure member. The holster attaches to the frame of the oven and is configured to hold the upper enclosure and housing when they are separated from the lower enclosure member.
One embodiment of the present invention may also include a holster for use in a convection oven having a frame and which is designed to rest on a supporting surface. The oven further includes a cooking chamber which includes a lower enclosure member for holding the food and an upper enclosure member for covering the lower enclosure member. A housing is attached to the upper enclosure member. The holster is attached to the frame of the oven and is configured to hold the housing and the upper enclosure member when they are separated from the lower enclosure member.
Another alternative embodiment of the present invention includes a convection oven having a cooking chamber for holding food to be cooked, and a frame for removably holding the cooking chamber. The frame has a base member which rests on the supporting surface and an upright member extending upwardly from the base member. The cooking chamber has an upper enclosure member and a lower enclosure member. A housing is attached to the upper enclosure member. The housing has a central portion and an arm extending outwardly from the central portion. Attached to the housing is a heater for heating air within the cooking chamber and an air-moving means for moving air within the cooking chamber. A connecting means connects the housing to the frame such that the housing and upper enclosure member may be both separated from the frame and lower enclosure member by lifting the housing vertically and pivoted relative to the frame and lower enclosure member. The housing and upper enclosure member may be pivoted between a first position wherein the upper enclosure member rests on the lower enclosure member and a second position wherein the upper enclosure member is separated from the lower enclosure member.
Another alternative embodiment of the present invention includes a convection oven having a cooking chamber for holding food to be cooked. The cooking chamber includes an upper enclosure member and a lower enclosure member. The oven includes heating means for heating air within the cooking chamber and air-moving means for moving air within the cooking chamber. At least one extension ring for enlarging the size of the cooking chamber is included. The extension ring includes a ring designed to be removably placed between the upper enclosure member and the lower enclosure member so as to increase the height of the cooking chamber, as well as handle means attached to the ring which can be gripped so as to selectively place the ring in between or remove the ring from between the upper enclosure member and the lower enclosure member.
Yet another alternative embodiment of the present invention includes a convection oven having a cooking chamber for holding food to be cooked. The cooking chamber includes an upper enclosure member and a lower enclosure member. The oven includes heating means for heating air within the cooking chamber and air-moving means for moving air within the cooking chamber. At least one extension ring for enlarging the size of the cooking chamber is included. The extension ring includes a ring designed to be removably placed between the upper enclosure member and the lower enclosure member so as to increase the height of the cooking chamber. The ring is shaped so as to form a ledge for supporting a rack within the cooking chamber.
The invention also may include an extension ring for enlarging the size of the cooking chamber of an oven. The extension ring includes a ring designed to be removably placed between the upper enclosure member and the lower enclosure member so as to increase the height of the cooking chamber, and handle means attached to the ring which can be gripped so as to selectively place the ring in between or remove the ring from between the upper enclosure member and the lower enclosure member. In an alternative embodiment, the extension ring includes a ring designed to be removably placed between the upper enclosure member and the lower enclosure member, with the ring being shaped so as to form a ledge for supporting a rack within the cooking chamber.
Yet another alternative embodiment of the invention may include a convection oven having a cooking chamber for holding the food to be cooked. The cooking chamber has an upper enclosure member and a lower enclosure member. A housing having a central portion is attached to the upper enclosure member. Attached to the housing is a heater for heating air within the cooking chamber and an axial-type hot-air fan for moving air in a substantially axial direction within the cooking chamber. The oven may also include a fan shroud surrounding the hot-air fan for providing an air duct around the periphery of the hot-air fan such that the radial component of the hot air is initially routed in a substantially axial direction off of the hot-air fan into the cooking chamber.
A yet further embodiment of the invention may include a convection oven having a cooking chamber for holding the food to be cooked. The cooking chamber has an upper enclosure member and a lower enclosure member. A housing having a central portion having a cooling fan for imparting cool air therein is attached to the upper enclosure member. Attached to the housing is a heater for heating air within the cooking chamber and an air moving means for moving air within the cooking chamber. The oven also may include a thermostat adjacent to but isolated from the cool air in the central portion of the housing so that the thermostat more accurately reflects the temperature of the cooking chamber in the oven.